One Step Forward, Three Steps Back
by houseofvengeance
Summary: post-season 2 finale. aftermath of cookie and lucious fiasco.
1. Chapter 1

One week after the infamous Lyon wedding, things have seemed to slow down for the family. With Anika's marriage to Lucious, the feds are at a dead end and so it is back to business for the Lyons. Lucious and Cookie are still co-CEOs, Jamal is working on his album with D Major, Hakeem is trying his best to prepare for his son's arrival. Andre and Rhonda have decided to take a vacation after Rhonda pushed Anika over the edge of the balcony. Thank goodness that woman has strong arms and was able to hold on until Andre helped her get back up. The two women have decided to call it a truce for now.

Lucious has been searching the building and finally found Cookie at the recording studio.

Lucious: You've been avoiding me.

Cookie: Get over yourself. I'm working.

Lucious: I gave you some space because that's what you wanted. But we need to talk about this Cookie.

Cookie: Talk about what? Are my sons in trouble?

Lucious: OUR sons are fine. I was referring to the two of us. Look, Cookie I know this is not an ideal situation. I'm just asking-

Cookie: You're ASKING? You're asking me?! That's all you ever do, Lucious! Ask me for things! How about I ask you this one time huh? I'm asking you to leave me alone. I meant what I said. I'm done.

Lucious: Cookie, please...

Cookie: Get outta here Lucious. Or I will file a restraining order on your ass.

Lucious: You can't do that! We work together.

Cookie: Get outta here!


	2. Reflections

Lucious POV

As Lucious walked away, his heart broke. They were making such good progress. Cookie was even considering the possibility of getting back together. _Maybe._ she said. But his damn past keeps getting in the way. Cookie seems tired from all of it. Heck even he, himself wants this thing to be over for good. Cookie is right though. He keeps asking her to stand by him. He keeps and taking while she keeps on giving. He can't help it. Cookie is his ace. He is no good without her. In return, what has he done for her except kill that hannibal Frank Gathers and that Latino boy who's name he doesn't even remember. He's a fool to think that they could go on like they have. It is unfair to her that he is constantly pulling her down with him. She deserves better. But what if better means someone else?

Cookie POV

After Lucious left, Cookie could not stop the tears from falling. She locked the door. Nobody should see her like this, especially her sons. Lucious is right, she is avoiding him. What does he expect her to do? Continue flirting with him? Pretend like he didn't marry that skank who is carrying her grandson? _Ride with me on this one._ He said. She was a fool to think she and Lucious will reunite eventually. The man has done nothing but hurt her. She needs to move on. Yes, that's what she needs to do. She's still gonna take care of her sons, she's still gonna run empire, but she will also look after herself. She needs to take care of her, otherwise who would?


	3. Parents and Sons

**Lucious's House**

Hakeem stopped by his Dad's home office on his way out. He finds Lucious drinking scotch.

Hakeem: Dad, I was just leaving. I just dropped by to give Anika a few things for the baby.

Lucious: Okay.

Hakeem noticed that his father seemed different. He looks...sad.

Hakeem: I was just thinking that after Anika gives birth, the baby should live with me.

Lucious: Sure, Keem.

Now Hakeem knows for sure that there is something wrong with his father. It is not like him to just agree to something as major as that. When Lola was with them, Lucious does not even want her living with Jamal even if he wasnt sure if the girl was really a Lyon. He would want that grandson for himself. Not to mention, it is unlikely that Anika would just give him the baby that easily.

Hakeem: Dad, did you just hear what I said? I said-

Lucious: I heard you.

Hakeem is confused. It's really difficult to understand a man as complicated as his father.

Hakeem: What's going on with you?

Lucious: Nothing. I'm just trying to have a drink here.

Hakeem: Well it looks like you had plenty. You ounce told me that it's family first, then it's kingdom. Is that true?

Lucious: It's true.

Hakeem takes a seat beside Lucious. Even though he and his father have done hateful things to each other, he still loves him, and deep down he knows that Lucious loves him too. It's one of the qualities that makes them a Lyon.

Hakeem: So tell me, as your family, what's really going on with you?

Lucious sighed. Since when did his youngest son become so mature?

Lucious: I lost her. I had a second chance and I blew it.

Hakeem instantly knew that he was talking about Cookie.

Hakeem: So your solution is to sit here and sulk about it. Real mature, dad.

Lucious: You have no idea how I feel.

Hakeem: I lost someone I love too, dad! Remember, Laura? The girl that walked out on me on our wedding day?

Lucious: Of course I do! How can I forget? That is the day the love of my life walked out on me.

As soon as Lucious said those words, he could not stop the tears from falling. Hakeem wanted to be mad at his father. He wanted to blame both of his parents for inviting that thug to their wedding. But seeing Lucious like this, whatever he's feeling right now, it seems like fate is starting to make him pay for his sins.

Hakeem: Looks like we both lucked out, huh pops?

Lucious: Looks like it.

Hakeem: So the question is, what are we gonna do about it?

Lucious poured himself and his son another drink. Maybe it's not too bad to have hope.

 **Cookie's apartment**

Jamal just finished a session with D Major and decided to visit his mom. He finds Cookie in the living room drinking wine.

Jamal: Hey ma, how are you doing?

Cookie: I'm good baby. What's up?

Jamal: Nothing much. I just came from the studio. When I'm done with it, Imma let you listen to it so you can give me some comments, alright?

Cookie: Sure baby. Can't wait.

Jamal: You not working tonight?

Cookie: Just chillin. I can have a night off every now and then.

Jamal knows that they have to talk about what happened between his parents at some point. He knows Cookie has been deeply hurt. Maybe tonight is the right time.

Jamal: Ma, we need to talk about what happened between you and dad.

Cookie: Mal, I'm too tired right now.

Jamal ignored his mother knowing that she's just making excuses.

Jamal: I know you haven't spoken to dad because he has called me at least 10 times this week, looking for you.

Cookie: Oh, he found me alright.

Jamal: And?

Cookie: And what? There is nothing between us, Mal. Whatever we have, is over. We are done.

Jamal: Just like that huh?

Cookie: Are you taking his side?

Jamal: I'm on your side, Ma. Always. I just think that you need to talk about this. You need to figure out what you really want. If you really want to be done, then have some closure once and for all. Tell dad how you really feel so he doesn't follow you around no more, hoping that you two can get back to where you were. So the both of y'all can move on.

Cookie: Thought you was gonna say, I told you so.

Jamal smiled. Jamal: Well I did tell you a couple of times that no good will come from loving that man.

Cookie: I hate myself for always falling for him.

Jamal: That's because you love him. And you love deep.

Cookie sighed. Cookie: I think I know what I want.

Jamal: You have to be sure, Ma.

Cookie: I am.


	4. Let's move on

After their morning meeting at the Empire boardroom, Lucious feeling good about himself after his talk with Hakeem, approaches Cookie.

Lucious: Cookie, do you have a minute? There's something important I was hoping to tell you.

Cookie took a deep breath. _Here we go._

Cookie: Actually, I wanted to talk to you too. Let's go to your office.

Lucious smiled, thinking it was a good sign that she was not avoiding him and in fact, wanted to talk.

Lucious's office

Lucious: So what did you want to talk about?

Cookie: Well I have been thinking about this whole situation here-

Lucious: Me too. It's all I've been thinking about.

Cookie: Lucious, let me finish...

Lucious laughed. He got a little too excited about the prospect of reuniting with the love of his life.

Lucious: Of course. Go ahead baby.

Cookie: I have thought long and hard about this. I think we both need to move on from all of this. You know...get a fresh start.

Lucious: "I completely agree. It's funny how you and I have always been on the same page." Lucious said before letting out a laugh.

Cookie was shocked and she's no quite sure what else, a little hurt perhaps? Here she was crying her eyes out as she was in the process of making this decision over a man who is a little too happy to move on from her?

 _Ugh he really is the devil._ Cookie thought to herself.

Cookie: Well at least be both agree on this.

Lucious then walked over to Cookie and took her hands.

Lucious: I promise you Cookie it will get better. Before you and I both know it, my sham of a marriage will be over and you and I can get together for real. Let's turn our maybe into a yes.

Cookie's heart dropped. He did not understand. Of course he did not understand her. She took her hands off of him and sat down.

Cookie: Lucious, that's not what I meant...

Lucious looked confused.

Cookie: Lucious, when I said we should both move on, I mean let's end whatever this is we got going and go our separate ways. You go be a husband and a grandfather or stepfather or whatever, and I will go on about my life.

Lucious looked at Cookie in disbelief and with tears in his eyes.

Lucious: But I don't love her Cookie, you know I don't love her. I love-

Cookie: You made a choice, Lucious and regardless of how you feel about that choice. You have to stick with it.

Lucious: But what about us? We can't just pretend that we don't have feelings for each other.

Cookie: That's the whole point of moving on, Lucious. we bury whatever feelings we have left and focus on other things.

To say that Lucious was devastated is an understatement. What a fool he was to believe that Cookie was gonna take him back. Damn Hakeem. The boy made him hopeful.

Lucious has been silent for quite some time. Cookie was starting to get worried.

Cookie: Lucious, did you hear what I said? You got something else you wanna say?

Lucious: I'm gonna miss you, you know.

Cookie rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head, trying to make light of the situation.

Cookie: Stop being so dramatic! We still gonna see each other at work everyday!

Cookie waited for a witty response from Lucious, like he always does. They have these little banters. It was their thing. But he didn't say anything.

Cookie: Imma get back to work now.

As Cookie walked away, Lucious watched him, remembering fully the last time he watched her walk away. When they were both laughing and he asked her to twerk for him and she did. How he wishes he could rewind and go back to those times. Lucious let out a deep sigh and once again the tears started to roll.

As Cookie was heading out, she remembered the night before the wedding when her and Lucious were hanging out and having fun. Talking about _maybe,_ and the way he looked at her when he said there was a reason he never married anybody else. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling but as she entered her office, there was nothing she could do to stop them.


End file.
